


Coming out

by Niina_rox



Series: Monsta X Stories [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluffy Ending, Happy Minhyuk, M/M, Sad Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun could tell that Minhyuk was nervous, "you'll be fine tonight ok." "And don't worry Hyunwoo and I will be around your place, in the morning." That helped a little Minhyuk took a deep breath, with that he went home and got ready. For his family dinner, it's the first time; he's ever been this nervous. Throughout the walk to his parent's place, he was debating in his mind. Sometimes he felt he was ready, other times he wasn't ready. Dinner was okay everything was fine, just as everyone had finished eating. "I have something to tell you," they seemed to be curious.

"I've been keeping this to myself for a while, but here goes I'm gay." His heart ached when his sisters laughed until they noticed he wasn't joking. Then they just walked away that made, it worse. His parents remained quiet his dad looked disgusted, "if you are Minhyuk then you are no longer a part of this family." His heart shattered into a million pieces; his mum looked at him. "Are you sure Minhyuk" he nodded, she cried and began to have a panic attack. Once again it was quiet "I think it's time you left, and never think of coming back."

With that Minhyuk broke the tears fell as he somehow made it home. He had trouble keeping his hand steady enough, to unlock the door then Minhyuk got inside. Closed the door and collapsed he barely remembers, making it to bed. The main thing he does remember is the tears; he cried that night. He barely noticed when Kihyun came in the room, it was when he felt his friend comforting him. At this point, Kihyun knew that Minhyuk, wouldn't be able to talk at the moment. His heart was breaking seeing his friend like this; it's not the first time he's seen him this way.

But this time seems worse.

About an hour later both Kihyun and Hyunwoo, helped him out of bed. Sitting on the sofa Hyunwoo was opposite them, "I wish they had reacted differently." Minhyuk sat with his knees up to his chest, his arms loosely wrapped around his legs. "I can't believe my sisters laughed before they knew I was serious." Fresh tears rolled down his face "that hurt but not, as much as when my dad says I'm no longer a part of my family." Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun felt their hearts break, a little. 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It's been a week.

Minhyuk is slowly getting back to his normal self; he won't talk about what happened. The rest of their friends don't know exactly what happened; they just know it's bad. And Kihyun and Hyunwoo, don't want to bring it up either. It does help that no one is talking about it, Kihyun received a message from Minhyuk's sister. Minyoung asking him to meet at the cafe where she works. At first, he was hesitant about it but decided, to see what she had to say. Sitting in a booth near the back Kihyun could see, she's been holding something back.

"What do you want to talk about Minyoung," "I feel bad for how we treated Minhyuk." "And I want to tell him that but, he's not answering my calls or messages." Kihyun sighed quietly "that would be because he doesn't have your numbers anymore." She looked shocked "why" Kihyun looked at her, "you're seriously asking that." "Would you if you were in his shoes?" Part, of him, wanted to tell her how broken. Minhyuk was for three days not wanting, to do anything not even getting out of bed. A moment later he received a message.

From Minhyuk.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go," a little while later he arrived at Minhyuk's place. "Come on we need some fun" he was getting closer, to being bubbly, fun, energetic self. Kihyun couldn't help but smile "now my friend, what's the plan." Minhyuk smiled brightly "I think I want, to find someone I want what you have." "With Hyunwoo" to that Kihyun smiled, it didn't take long for them to ask. A few more of their friends to come, with them for some fun. They headed to a club the next town over; there were plenty of people all looking for a night out to drink.

Some to forget, others to let loose a little. Minhyuk was there for a reason, to find someone to be happy with. The first mission for the five of them, head to the bar for a drink. The bartender seemed friendly enough, flirting with some customers. Of course, he couldn't help flirt with Kihyun, who didn't respond. Even if he didn't have Hyunwoo next to him, Minhyuk finished his drink quickly. Then began searching for someone, and it certainly didn't take much to catch someone's interest. Tall, beautiful just what Minhyuk, was looking for.

Heading over to him Minhyuk couldn't help but smile, "hi I'm Hyungwon." He smiled more "I'm Minhyuk" "it's nice to meet you," it wasn't hard for his friends to see. That he's the happiest, he's been, in the past week.

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It's now been two and a half weeks.

"Have I mentioned that he's amazing," it's nothing new that Minhyuk is gushing about someone. Hyunwoo smirked a little "why don't you, two just make it official already." And with that Minhyuk blushed a little, "I don't know about that." Kihyun added "you know you want to Minhyuk," he looked like he was thinking about it. A moment later he received a message, from Hyungwon. His friends knew Hoseok entered the room and added: "if that's Hyungwon tell him you need to date already." Minhyuk looked like it was the most scandalous thing he's heard.

He went from shocked to simply happy, "alright I will" a few minutes after. "And on that note, I'm off to see Hyungwon," it didn't take Minhyuk long at all to meet up with him. They both smiled happily sitting in, a booth at one of the diners in town. They ordered something simple as Minhyuk, was looking away he was missing. The way that Hyungwon was looking at him like he is the most precious person in the world. It's in this moment when Hyungwon simply wants, to hold him and kiss him non-stop. A moment later Minhyuk looks back.

He sees the smile and a look, causes him to smile and blush. Then Minhyuk starts off with "all my friends think, we should make it official." Hyungwon laughs a little and quickly, adds "that's funny I was thinking the same thing." Without any hesitation Hyungwon pulls him closer, completely erasing the distance between them. Holding Minhyuk's face as he kisses, him slowly, of course, nothing could change. How perfect this moment is, they then hold onto each other. Not wanting to let go not even when their, food arrives.

As they talk and make things official. Minhyuk tells Hyungwon what happened, with his family. Of course, he feels a little sad as he talks about, it but he feels better for telling someone else. After they've eaten, they walk around town, enjoying how nice and wonderful the night is. To Minhyuk it now doesn't matter that he doesn't have, his family to support him. He has a great group of friends, and he now has a boyfriend. Noticing there's a little party in the park, it doesn't surprise Hyungwon that Minhyuk. Starts to join in on the fun.

After a little while, Minhyuk ends up with, a flower crown. Hyungwon doesn't hesitate to take a photo, it's very obvious that he does. Because he's smiling like a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a month since they started dating. And a little over six weeks since he, last seen his family.

Despite what happened Minhyuk does miss them, of course, it hurts. It’s good that he’s always so much happier, it’s very obvious when he’s with his friends. And if it’s possible Minhyuk smiles more, than he already does. It was a bit of a random coincidence that he bumped into his sister one afternoon. On the upside, to that, he was with, Hyungwon. Minyoung seemed more happy about it, “Minhyuk?” At first, he tried to ignore her. “Please don’t ignore me,” they ended up sitting in a park nearby. “I’m sorry for what happened that night.”

Minhyuk sighed “I know you are and, I know how much too.” “But it’s not going to change anything,” it fell quiet for a few moments. “I’m still your sister” Minhyuk laughed, a little “I’d say the same if you hadn’t, laughed then walked away.” They started to walk away leaving Minyoung, standing there. “Are you okay” despite the small smile on his face, it was obvious he wasn’t. “I’m fine” the few tears that escaped, and his shaky voice gave him away. Hyungwon stopped them to simply, hold him Minhyuk couldn’t help but cry a little. Of course, he wasn’t aware his sister was, witnessing this.

After a few minutes, he was fine, enough. Minhyuk blushed a little when Hyungwon, kissed him slowly. It certainly did the trick, judging by the look Minhyuk had. It was a moment later when they continued, walking to Minhyuk’s apartment. It was quiet for a little while they ended up sitting, on the couch watching a movie. It was about halfway through the movie, when Minhyuk’s phone went off. It was a message from Kihyun; he didn’t mind what his friend was suggesting. ”Kihyun wants to know if we want to go on, a double date on Friday night.” He looked at his boyfriend, Hyungwon thought about it.

“I like the sound of that” a few moments later, Minhyuk laughed, “he says he’s not going to tell us anything.” “I’m not surprised that he won’t,” somehow it didn’t bother Hyungwon.

 [\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It’s Friday night a little after six, Kihyun and Hyunwoo arrive to pick them up. They still have no clue as to where they’re, going or what they’ll be doing. So it’s a surprise when they arrive at one, of popular restaurants. They easily find a seat sitting a booth; it’s easy to see it’s the perfect setting. They talked, had plenty to eat, as well as having a couple of drinks. Once they were done at the restaurant, they headed, out for a little fun. As they walked around town they found, one of the local shows. This one happens to be art and music.

Heading to one part Kihyun instantly, knew what his boyfriend was thinking. With no hesitation, Hyunwoo held him as they began to dance. On the small makeshift dance floor, it was no surprise to anyone. Kihyun smiled happily at; first, Minhyuk and Hyungwon watched. Both were smiling a little as a few other couples began, to dance Hyungwon decided it was their turn. Minhyuk laughed a little as he was taken, by surprise it was absolutely perfect. The music changed from slow to more, upbeat gaining a few other dancers. It was evident that everyone was having a good time.

After close to an hour they left and, started going their separate ways. It wasn't quite the end for Minhyuk and Hyungwon, to make their night that much better. Hyungwon put on some music wanting to, dance with Minhyuk more. By the time the second song came on, it was a slow one. They were both content in each other’s arms; it was only a manner of seconds before they kissed. It was slow and a little rough, it wasn’t long before they decided to head to bed. The next morning was a bit of a lazy one; it was quite obvious they didn’t want to move just yet.

Both of them were quite content with simply, lying there in silence. A silence which was broken when Minhyuk’s, phone went off Hyungwon was closest to it. He whined a little about having to move, Minhyuk laughed a little. Laughter which stopped when he noticed he had, three messages. One from each of his sisters, he hesitated a little before deciding to read them

Minyoung said: _“I’m sorry about what happened the other day.”_

Mina said: _“if I had known you’d end up with, someone gorgeous I might’ve had a different reaction.”_

In the end, Minhyuk didn’t want to know what, his oldest sister said. 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It’s been another two weeks.

And Hyungwon has decided well; actually, it was more like his family decided. That he should bring Minhyuk over for dinner, and of course, he wouldn’t say no. So there they were on their way, to see Hyungwon’s parents. Minhyuk wasn’t that nervous he was, very excited about meeting his family. When they arrived, they were greeted by, Hyungwon’s mum who smiled happily as she hugged Minhyuk. Who wasn’t quite expecting it, once she was done. She moved back a little she looked him, up and down then winked and walked away. 

“Mum don’t embarrass me” she just laughed, Minhyuk was blushing. They walked into the dining room, Hyungwon’s brother and sister. Were having a random conversation, so they didn’t, notice them just yet. “Hyunggyu Hyuna enough, continue your talk later.” “Hyungwon and Minhyuk are here,” they both smiled as they stood up. Once again he was hugged, at least this time he was expecting it. Soon they talked it was nice, Minhyuk felt right at home. It got a little tense when they asked, about his family. It was obvious to Hyungwon that he didn’t want to say anything.

So, he simply said, “he doesn’t talk to his, family anymore.” That’s when it got quiet Hyungwon’s mother, smiled a little and said: “at least you have us now.” Minhyuk smiled a little at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun, Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon were all busy coming up with their plans. For Minhyuk's birthday. He's going to have lots of fun, and he doesn't even know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third and final chapter :-) a simple fluffy and fun birthday for Minhyuk!

It's a little after one in the afternoon. Minhyuk was on his way home he has the rest of the day off, and he also has tomorrow off. Which is a good thing he just has no idea, of what his friends have in store. All Minhyuk wants is to relax it's a little, quiet when he walks into his apartment. Heading straight to his room to change, he's surprised when his boyfriend walks in. Hyungwon isn't surprised when he finds Minhyuk, lying down on his bed. "Don't you look comfortable" Minhyuk smiles, "I certainly am, but you're the missing piece to this."

Hyungwon laughs a little, as he joins him. As soon as Hyungwon lies down, Minhyuk leans against him. He smiles when he feels his boyfriend, wrap his arms around him. It's quiet for a while, but it's easy, to see they don't need to say anything. It's only about half an hour later when Kihyun, shows up it's no surprise to Hyungwon. But for Minhyuk he wondered why his friend, had dropped by. Of course, Kihyun is full of energy not to mention he’s smiling happily. As he tells Minhyuk “we’re going out tonight and you, are not allowed to say no.”

Minhyuk laughs a little “wow you make it sound, so tempting Kihyun.” That’s when he looks at his boyfriend “you knew, about this” of course. Hyungwon is feigning innocence, Minhyuk feels like arguing a little. But he gives in “alright fine, where are we going.” Kihyun smirks a little “that I’m not telling you,” to that Minhyuk pretends to be offended. But naturally he’s not surprised, Kihyun stays for a little while longer. Simply to tell them to be ready by six. It may have taken some time, but they were ready a little before six.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo arrived. They were all being secretive about, the plan for tonight. As they headed to one of Minhyuk's favourite, spots it certainly makes for the perfect place. For birthday parties. When the four of them arrived, Hoseok and a couple of others. Were already there waiting, excitedly for Minhyuk. 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It's officially Minhyuk's birthday. It's a little after seven, and it's pretty evident, that Minhyuk doesn't want to move. But given that he's currently lying in Hyungwon's arms, it's clear why. Hyungwon was awake he was pretty content, both of them might have had a little too much last night. But the main thing is they did have fun, the peace and quiet was broken when Minhyuk’s phone went off. Just a few messages from his friends, it was a stretch since he had no energy yet. Most of the day it’s just going to be the two of them, and it was going to be a nice relaxing morning.

After a little while as Minhyuk was responding to, his messages Hyungwon had disappeared briefly. To grab a couple of things that he had hidden, away it was easy to distract Minhyuk. While he cooked his boyfriend a little breakfast in bed, Minhyuk didn't think today could get any better. He was absolutely loving his birthday, despite having people missing from his life. Today, this moment he's not going to think about it. Minhyuk doesn't want anything to get him down; he simply wants today to be a happy day. After breakfast was done and they were, both dressed and ready for the day. They headed out for some fun.

They head to the amusement park that is, a couple hours away. For fun, food and plenty of rides. 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It's just after six, and of course, Hyungwon has a surprise. "Where are we going?" Minhyuk was smiling; happily, it was quiet for a moment or two. Hyungwon kissed him and said, "it's a secret," Minhyuk said "dammit." Hyungwon kissed him a little more slowly this time, before adding "you're going to love it don't worry." Minhyuk was satisfied with that, and with that, they were off to see Hyungwon's family. Who were excited to see them. Well, Minhyuk in particular. When they arrived, it was Hyungwon's mum, who greeted them. "Happy birthday Minhyuk" they both smiled, as she gave him a hug.

A few minutes later they headed to the dining room, where Hyuna and Hyunggyu had set up a few things. The room was decorated a little with some, balloons and some streamers. Nothing could stop the smile on Minhyuk's face, they both hugged him. As Minhyuk sat at the table, he received a few presents. This day certainly got a little better. Soon dinner was placed on the table; they talked about anything and everything. In the back of his mind, Minhyuk knew he missed times like this with his own family. On the upside, Minhyuk does, have a family.

Dinner was filled with laughter, plenty of good times. It was certainly a wonderful day. It wouldn’t surprise anyone that this birthday, is definitely one of Minhyuk’s favourites. 


End file.
